In order to view the interior portions of hollow organs in the human body, surgeons and physicians use special telescopes which are extremely fragile and costly. These telescopes are particularly adapted for cystoscopy, bronchoscopy, esophagoscopy, peritoneoscopy, choledochoscopy and laryngoscopy. The telescopes usually have an eyepiece attached to a series of lighted lenses or quartz rods arranged to extend into the hollow organs to be viewed.
Typically, these telescopes are stored in open boxes which are lined with soft cotton or gauze material. Unfortunately, this arrangement has the disadvantage that the telescopes are subject to inadvertent bending and/or breaking when stored in this manner. Also, when the telescopes are used, especially during surgery, there is the added danger of breakage during the handling of the telescopes by various members of the surgical team. This handling occurs during sterilization, during periods of actual use on the patient, and during all of the other periods before, during and after surgical procedures.
The object of this invention is to provide an instrument holder in which the telescope can be sterilized and in which the telescope can be continuously stored except when the surgeon himself quickly and easily removes the telescope for use.
It is another object of this invention to provide an instrument holder which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, is relatively unbreakable even if dropped, is capable of withstanding sterilization, is easy to open and close to remove and to secure the telescope, and which provides a safe and secure storage compartment for the telescope at all times.